Berättelsen om Snaga
by Linnea Danielsson
Summary: En av de första alverna, Morfindel, farbror till den berömde Glorfindel, blir tillfångatagen av tjänare till Saurons föregångare Melkor och förvandlad till en orch. Årtusendena går sedan parallellt i alvernas respektive orchernas värld...
1. Morfindel och hans syskon

Berättelsen om Snaga.

Kapitel 1. Morfindel och hans syskon.

Allting var mycket vackert. Det var mörkblått på gränsen till svart med underbart lysande vita prickar och ett härligt porlande ljud. Undertill kändes det som en massa mjuka strån på ett hårt underlag.

Sedan visste han plötsligt en massa saker utan att veta eller fundera på hur han visste det. Det mörkblå var himlen och de vita prickarna var stjärnor. Det porlande ljudet kom från vatten. Han själv var en varelse som låg på marken och stirrade mot himlen. De mjuka stråna var gräs, och det fanns träd i närheten, och närmare än träden fanns det fler sådana varelser som han själv.

Han satte sig upp samtidigt som de andra två. De tre nyskapade alverna såg på varandra, och trots att de aldrig hade sett varandra förut kände de genast igen varandra och visste att de var syskon, två bröder och en syster. De började skratta av lycka.

Sedan bestämde systern att hennes bröder skulle heta Glorfindel och Morfindel (kan översättas med Gyllenhår och Mörkhår; syftar på deras olika hårfärger), och de bestämde att hon skulle heta Curuwen (kan översättas med Duktig flicka; syftar på att hon gav dem namn).

Snart fann de fler varelser av sin sort; folket kallade sig för quendi, som betydde "de talande" på deras språk. Dessa quendi var de första alverna.

Långt senare, när Morfindel inte längre hette Morfindel och inte längre räknades till alvernas släkte, tyckte han att den här tiden hade någonting overkligt över sig och betvivlade ofta att den hade funnits.

Solen gick aldrig upp och fanns inte heller i deras medvetande, men så länge det var stjärnklart var det tillräckligt ljust för att de skulle kunna se. Det fanns inga dagar, nätter eller år; tiden räknades mycket ungefärligt i hjärtslag, ögonblick och stunder.

I början var det ganska idylliskt, och den tid de inte ägnade åt mat eller sömn ägnade de åt att umgås och roa sig. En del gifte sig, exempelvis äktade Morfindels bror Glorfindel en mö som hette Kalfëawen. Alla var lyckliga….

…..tills de upptäckte att världen var en svår farlig plats att leva på. Inte bara nog med att man kunde råka ut för banala olyckor som att drunkna, det fanns farliga djur som åt alver och onda demoner som dödade eller rövade bort alver. Däribland fanns de fruktade svarta ryttarna, som påminde om senare tiders nazgûler.


	2. Svarta ryttare

Kapitel 2. Svarta ryttare.

Skräcken spred sig bland alverna vid sjön Cuiviénen när allt fler försvann. En gång kom Kalfëawen till Morfindels och Curuwens hydda stapplande och gråtande.

"De tog honom! De tog honom!", var allt hon fick fram när de frågade vad som hade hänt.

Efter en stund framgick det att hon och Glorfindel hade blivit jagade av svarta ryttare och att en av dem hade nappat åt sig Glorfindel. Demonen högg honom med en kniv, men antagligen dog han inte av hugget, för den svarte ryttaren tog med sig honom.

Kalfëawen, Morfindel och Curuwen sörjde mycket över Glorfindels olycksöde, för de var övertygade om att de som blivit tagna av de svarta ryttarna var bortom all räddning.

Eftersom de svarta ryttarna och andra mörkrets makter ansatte alverna hårt, skapade alverna ett system av vallar och vårdkasar, vars kärna utgjordes av den stora fornborgen Cuiviénenost.

Cuiviénenost hade murar av jord och sten, och en port av trä som var klädd med lera på utsidan för att fienderna inte skulle tända eld på den. I sydöst gränsade den mot sjön, där den hade ett lösare försvarsverk av trä och rep.

Vid den här tiden började alverna med jordbruk, så att de slapp vandra långt för att söka föda.

Det här var innan alverna lärde sig att använda järn, så de använde stenspetsar till de spjut och pilar som de använde för att slåss mot fienderna. Mot svarta ryttare och balroger var de inte särskilt effektiva, men de fungerade mot orcherna, som blev allt fler ju fler alver som de svarta ryttarna rövade bort.

De svarta ryttarna var rädda för eld, så mot dem kunde man använda långa facklor och brinnande pilar. Mot balrogerna fanns det egentligen inga bra vapen alls.

Kalfëawen hade nyligen blivit gravid när hennes man blev bortrövad, och hon födde barnet medan Cuiviénenost byggdes. Det blev en gullhårig pojke, och han fick heta Glorfindel efter sin far.

Glorfindel, Kalfëawens son, tillhörde den första generationen av alver som kommit till genom könslig fortplantning, så det var egentligen undra på att alverna begrep hur det fungerade, men på något vis gjorde de ändå det, kanske genom observationer av djur.


	3. Upptakt till strid

Kapitel 3. Upptakt till strid.

"Försiktigt, Glorfindel, så att du inte bränner upp huset!" Morfindel sneglade mot den lille alven som pumpade så hårt i blåsbälgen att gnistorna yrde vida omkring, alltid lika ivrig att hjälpa till med allt som hade med vapen och krig att göra.

Glorfindel hatade fienderna. Han ville hämnas sin far genom att döda så många fiender som möjligt. Hans släktingar tyckte att det var sorgligt att han var olycklig nog att alltid tänka på kriget, men det fanns ingenting som de förmådde göra åt saken.

Faktum var att det i mångt och mycket var deras sorg som närde pojkens hat; det var naturligtvis inte kul att ständigt bli påmind om hur mycket man liknade en älskad person som blivit brutalt mördad.

Alverna hade nyligen lärt sig att hantera brons och hoppades på att snart lära sig att hantera järn, den starka metallen som orcherna använde.

Det hade blivit tal om att de skulle byta ut Cuiviénenosts port mot en av metall, men de kunde inte komma överens om huruvida de skulle gjuta en port av brons eller vänta tills de kunde göra en av järn.

Morfindel och Glorfindel hade hällt de blivande pilspetsarna i gjutformarna och höll just på att släcka elden när Kalfëawen kom springande och talade om att vårdkasarna brann.

"Jag vill vara med och slåss! Får jag det? Jag är ju nästan lika stor som Curuwen nu", sade Glorfindel när hans mor drog honom till sig. Svaret var givetvis nej, och Curuwen var för övrigt mindre till växten än både Kalfëawen och Glorfindel den äldre.

Det blev så att flesta av kvinnorna, alla de fåtaliga barnen och en del av männen flydde till Cuiviénenost, och en ganska stor andel av männen och en betydligt mindre andel av kvinnorna samlades och drog ut i strid.

Morfindel och Curuwen hörde till dem som drog ut i strid. Glorfindel rymde inte efter dem, för de stora lyckades som vanligt övertyga honom om att han skulle bli farligare för fienderna i vuxen ålder.

Den här gången var den största och mest samlade fiendehären de någonsin hade stött på. Den innehöll massor av orcher och många andra sorters monstruösa varelser.

Krigarna hann skjuta ihjäl några orcher och sätta några brandpilar i en ryttare, men sedan blev de utsatta för ett stort eldmoln som sprutades ut av en drake. Flera av dem blev brända till döds, andra däribland Morfindel och Curuwen flydde för livet undan eldmassorna.

Efter en mycket plågsam flykt kom de till Cuiviénenost och kände för en kort stund en stor lättnad.


	4. Strid och flykt

Kapitel 4. Strid och flykt.

Cuiviénenost var omringat av fiender. De stod tätt packade runt muren på landsidan, och det fanns även några utspridda runt sjön för att döda eller ta till fånga dem som eventuellt försökte fly den vägen.

Alverna var samlade på och bakom murarna. De var rädda. Många av dem bad till Tintallë Elentári, även sådana som annars inte trodde så mycket på henne.

(Tintallë Elentári betyder Tänderskan Stjärndrottningen och är namn på gudinnan Varda, som en del alver hade sett i visioner och som de flesta trodde på).

Alverna sköt pilar och hällde ner brinnande tjära på fienderna. Tjäran hade en viss effekt; fiendernas anstormningar mattades och de drog sig tillbaka en bit.

Men då kom en drake flygande över muren, och den sprutade eld över alverna och orsakade ett fullständigt inferno med obeskrivliga lidanden. En stor andel av alverna dog under det anfallet, och ungefär lika många blev allvarligt skadade.

Morfindel såg Curuwen uppslukas av eldmassorna många meter bort. Han gjorde en ansats att springa dit men förstod snart att han inte hade en chans att rädda henne.

Morfindel lyckades slå in ett bronsspjut mellan fjällen på draken, och den gav till ett öronbedövande skrik som fick honom att falla medvetslös. Sekunden efter lyckades Finwë, en av alvernas hövdingar, dräpa draken med sitt bronssvärd.

Drakens eld hade bränt porten från insidan och gjort det yttre lerlagret till skör keramik. Snart kom orcherna springande med en stor murbräcka och slog sönder det lilla som fanns kvar av Cuiviénenosts port.

De som var kvar av alvernas styrkor samlades vid porten för att försvara sig mot orcherna. Till dem hade även Glorfindel och med honom Kalfëawen sällat sig. Andra flydde över vattnet, och de flesta av dessa flyktingar blev dödade eller tillfångatagna.

Morfindel vaknade upp ur sin medvetslöshet. Han hade förskräckligt ont i öronen och i en arm. Armen var illa bränd, och i öronen ringde svaga ekon av drakens skrik. Förutom det hörde han ingenting. Han tog sig skälvande upp på fötter och hur orcherna skingrade sig, av allt att döma för att ge plats åt en ryttare, ståtligare än Morfindel någonsin hade kunnat föreställa sig.

Detta, tänkte Morfindel, måste vara fienderna ledare. Han hade de svarta ryttarnas gestalt, men med mycket större fulländning, och han var inte svart utan lyste starkt som eld. Han påminde mest om hur vissa religiösa alver beskrev gudarna i sina visioner.

När Morfindel såg den gudomlige ryttaren, greps han av stor fruktan och bestämde sig för att fly. Han sprang genom glöd omgiven av bränder och höga jämranden (som han hörde allt tydligare allteftersom hörseln kom tillbaka), och allting kändes som en stor mardröm.

När han kom fram till stranden såg han att det inte fanns några båtar - alla båtar hade antingen använts eller brunnit upp. Fler alver stod på eller kom springande till stranden.

Det blev ett mödosamt uttåg. Många var sårade, och de blev tvungna att simma och klättra. De hjälptes åt så gott de kunde, och många händer räcktes ut till varandra den gången.

När de flesta - de som inte hade drunknat eller trots allt bestämt sig för att bli kvar i borgen - hade kommit i land, blev de överfallna av orcher. Morfindel lyckades trots att han var sårad och utmattad döda en av dem innan han blev slagen i huvudet så att han svimmade.

Orcherna förde sina fångar till Utumno, där de gick en grym behandling till mötes.


	5. I Utumno

Kapitel 5. I Utumno.

Det gjorde ont, fruktansvärt ont. Det brände som eld i hela kroppen. Han visste inte var han var; han tyckte sig springa bland glöd och eld, han såg en fruktansvärd drake, han såg Curuwen skrikande försvinna in bland eldmassorna.

"Curuwen!", skrek han och kände inte alls igen sin egen röst. Han trodde att han redan var så plågad som en varelse bara kunde bli, men upptäckte snart att han hade fel.

SMACK! Ett hårt slag mot ena kinden. En röst sade: "Håll käften ditt smutsiga avskum, stinkande lilla dyngråtta! Skall du ropa på någon dum liten kärring nu va, som om hon kunde lösa alla dina problem? Du är vår fånge nu, förbannade tomhuvud!"

Morfindel öppnade ögonen. Där stod en orch. Orchen vred om den skadade armen så att Morfindel gallskrek och undrade varför han inte svimmade. Orchen lossade honom från en ställning där han tydligen hade varit fastspänd och vräkte ner honom på golvet.

Det var två orcher förresten, och de sparkade honom och flinade elakt. "Hallå Rimak, varför är du inte med?", ropade en av dem till en tredje orch.

"Akta er så att ni inte tar ihjäl honom", sade Rimak. "Han skall ju bli en av oss."

Orcherna upphörde tillfälligt med sitt sparkande. "Äsch, inte är det så stor risk för det än på ett tag?", sade en av dem.

Rimak lade händerna under armhålorna på Morfindel och drog upp honom. "Börjar det inte bli dags att vi ger honom drickan nu?"

"Drickan? Men då spyr han ju bara upp den när vi slår honom! Det vore väl ändå slöseri med Melkors goda dricka?"

"Då får vi väl låta bli att slå honom på några timmar då", sade Rimak. "Jag ger honom drickan och plåstrar om hans arm, och ni går iväg och knullar eller gör någonting annat roligt."

Det gick de andra med på, och snart satt Rimak ensam med den halvt medvetslöse Morfindel och tvingade i honom en besk och fruktansvärt illasmakande dryck. För varje klunk som Morfindel svalde for en ny våg av smärta genom hans kropp, det var som om den vore ett slags bränsle till den fruktansvärda eld som brann i hans blod.

Sedan plåstrade Rimak om Morfindels arm. Han gjorde det ganska mjukt och försiktigt, och Morfindel kom på sig själv med att önska sig att denne orch skulle trösta och pyssla om honom mycket och länge. Han skämdes för de känslorna.

Morfindel hade just lyckats med att dåsa till trots smärtorna när Rimak väckte honom och frågade vad han hette. Morfindel svarade först inte. Han uppfattade nätt och jämt frågan. Rimak upprepade tålmodigt: "Vad heter du?"

"Morfindel", viskade Morfindel. Sedan sade han, denna gång inte lika lågt och med en biton av trots i rösten: "Vad har du för nytta av att veta det?"

"Inte ett skit!", sade Rimak. "Men du, din ynkliga lilla flugskit till alvgris, kan ha en viss nytta av att jag vet det om du är den jag tror att du är, eller rättare sagt var den jag tror att du var. Curuwen är din syster, eller hur?"

"Var", rättade Morfindel.

"Och ni hade en bror som hette Glorfindel, eller hur?"

"Ja", sade Morfindel.

"Då så, broder, det här är vår hemlighet och du berättar inte för någon, begrips? Du heter Snaga nu!"

"Snaga?"

"Ja, Snaga. Alla av vårt släkte heter Snaga, och du har inte fått ett eget namn än. Alvnamn är förbjudna i våra led, begrips? Och nu skall du vila, för om en stund fortsätter tortyren."

"Varför torterar ni mig?", frågade Morfindel.

"Det ingår i behandlingen för att göra dig till en av oss", sade Rimak.

Orcherna talar som bekant inte samma språk som alverna, men på den här tiden var språken mer lika.

Orcherna hade inget eget språk från början, och de andra av mörkrets makter umgicks oftast med ett slags telepati som inte liknade talat språk. De lärde sig emellertid snabbt alvernas språk och lade till egna ord och anpassade uttalet efter sina egna röster.

Orcherna pratade detta primitiva alvinfluerade svartspråk, och de skapade snabbt nya, mer mustiga och fantasifulla dialekter. Vid tiden då Morfindel kom till Utumno var språken emellertid inte mer olika än att alver och orcher kunde förstå det mesta av varandras språk.

Snaga betyder träl. Alla orcher var trälar av olika rang. Ordet orch kommer av _uruk_, som främst betecknar orcher av relativt hög rang. Vid den här tiden hade det inte avlats fram några speciella uruk-hai, så det fanns ännu inga fysiska skillnader mellan _uruk_ och vanliga _snaga._


	6. Alverna möter Oromë

Kapitel 6. Alverna möter Oromë.

Somliga av alverna flydde likt Morfindel i panik när de såg den store lysande ryttaren, andra drog sig bara ängsligt en bit bakåt, men lille Glorfindel sprang fram mot honom och siktade mot honom med en pilbåge. Pilspetsen var av sten, och nära spetsen hängde en brinnande tygtrasa.

Den lille alven avlossade pilen, men ryttaren tog den i luften så att hans hand kvävde elden. Glorfindel blev stående och stirrade på ryttaren.

"Var inte rädda för mig", sade Oromë milt. "Jag är Oromë av valars släkte och jag är er vän. Jag har sökt efter er, o Ilúvatars barn."

Då knäföll alverna för Oromë och visade honom stor vördnad, och det var ingen som ifrågasatte ifall han verkligen var en gud.

Oromë började snabbt leda alverna i att vårda alla de sårade och gjorde själv en del mirakel trots att han inte var någon utpräglad läkekonstgud. Det var ändå många som dog av sina skador, men ingen som har någon roll i den här berättelsen. Curuwen var en av dem som blev allra mest mirakulöst botad. Hon var halvdöd när de hittade henne, men efter några veckor hade hon endast lätta ärr.

När de sårade hade blivit tillräckligt mycket bättre för att klara sig själva samlade Oromë ihop alverna och berättade om sig själv.

Från början hade Oromë levt i Ilúvatars dimension, som lite grovt förenklat kunde lokaliseras till någonstans högt upp i himlen. Ilúvatar betyder Allfadern på alvernas språk och betecknar en övergud som är gud även jämfört med de andra gudarna.

Ilúvatar och hans ainur (gudar som levde i Ilúvatars dimension) brukade sjunga fram harmonier. Den onde guden Melkor var också där, men han bara störde genom att sjunga dödsmetall hela tiden. Sedan visade Ilúvatar en vision av världen, Arda. En del ainur, däribland Oromë, gick iväg för att skapa den. Alverna var dock skapade direkt av Ilúvatar, och det var därför de kallades för Ilúvatars barn.

"Är jag Ilúvatars barnbarn då?", frågade Glorfindel.

"Om det inte hörde till Ilúvatars harmonier så skulle du inte ha skapats även om dina föräldrar hade sexuellt umgänge", sade Oromë. "Alltså är det knappast meningsfullt att försöka skilja på vilka som skulle vara Ilúvatars barn, barnbarn eller barnbarnsbarn."

Det gudar som levde i Arda kallades för valar, valier eller maiar. Valar och valier var av högre rang än maiar. Valar var manliga och valier var kvinnliga, och valar var samlingsbeteckning på både valar och valier. De hade ett eget land som kallades för Valinor eller Aman.

Nu hade Oromë ridit iväg på sin häst Nahar för att leta efter alverna och upptäckt att Melkors tjänare hade bränt sönder landet. "Typiskt Melkor, att förstöra sådant som är fint och skada det som är levande. Jag skulle ha god lust att strypa den jäveln..."

Efter ett tag red Oromë hem till Valinor igen. Alverna dyrkade honom mycket intensivt den närmaste tiden efter hans besök.


	7. Orchifiering

Kapitel 7. Orchifiering.

Morfindel blev torterad på alla möjliga vis. Slag och sparkar, skendränkning och brännmärkning, förbannelser och trollformler, sprutor och underliga drycker - snart var han ganska van vid att det var så livet såg ut.

Ibland var det orcher som gjorde det, ibland var det balroger eller mörkerandar av det slaget som var mest känt som svarta ryttare. Ibland var han ensam med dem, ibland blev han plågad tillsammans med flera offer.

I början hade han svårt att förlika sig med det faktum att Rimak deltog i tortyren. När de var ensamma, brukade han gräla på Rimak och kalla honom för elak.

"Alla orcher är elaka, och du gör det bara svårare för dig själv genom att bråka om det! Din dumgriniga dyngråtta, du borde vara tacksam för att jag är så slemdrypande jättesnäll mot dig som jag är! Om du vore så här besvärlig mot någon annan så skulle de slita tarmarna ur dig så att du dog, flugskit!", sade Rimak.

Ingen får inbilla sig att Morfindels bror Glorfindel hade varit så där - det var bara som han hade blivit genom samma behandling som Morfindel nu genomgick.

Sakta men säkert förändrades Morfindel. Han hud blev mörkgrå och hans blod blev svart. Han blev skelögd och hjulbent, och armarna blev långa och håriga. Han blev en orch helt enkelt.

Morfindel glömde ofta sitt namn och allt möjligt annat om sitt liv som alv. Det hände att Rimak i hemlighet förhörde honom för att lära honom att vara försiktig:

"Vad heter du?"

Om han svarade Morfindel, slog Rimak honom och ställde frågan igen. Om han svarade att han inte visste, upplyste han honom om att han hette Snaga. Om han svarade Snaga, berömde Rimak honom för det och såg ibland även till att ge honom en extra ranson av bulfett.

Kommentar: Bulfett är ingenting som jag har fått från Tolkien, utan det kommer från TV-serien Svenska Slut, som handlar om folk som slutförvarar farligt kärnbränsle i en framtidsvärld. Vad bulfett är för något framgår egentligen inte, men en annan maträtt i Svenska Slut, lyxplatta, är gjord på kackerlackor.

Jag tycker på något vis att de bisarra maträtterna hör till en bisarr stämning som även finns hos orcherna, och att de alltså passar ganska bra att överföra till Berättelsen om Snaga.


	8. Våldtagen snaga

Kapitel 8. Våldtagen snaga.

Det finns en sorts tortyr som nästan alltid ingår i den sorts tortyrhåla som Utumno var, antingen den är beordrad, uppmuntrad eller officiellt förbjuden.

Vår Snaga, f d Morfindel, kom inte heller undan från den behandlingen. Det var två vakter som våldtog honom. De hette Conak och Vart, och de var inte "jättesnälla" av sig utan gick alltid grundligt tillväga när de plågade någon. De tröttnade inte förrän han hade svimmat.

När Snaga vaknade hade han ont. Det hade han alltid, men den här gången var det värre än vanligt. Han kröp mödosamt upp i sittande ställning, medan minnena av det senaste övergreppet klarnade med en plågsam skärpa. Han grät, heta mjölkvita tårar.

Han strök händerna över kroppen, som kändes mycket äckligare än vanligt, och noterade några nya skråmor och blåmärken. Plötsligt kände han att han måste tvätta sig, absolut bara måste. Hur? Han hade inget vatten, och han kunde inte gärna be någon av vakterna om hjälp att tvätta sig, utom möjligen…..

En nyckel vreds om i låset till skrubben där han var instängd. Snaga blev stel av skräck. Om de kom på en med att gråta blev tortyren alltid värre. Han blev lättad när han upptäckte att det var Rimak.

Vid det här laget hade han börjat uppskatta att Rimak var "jättesnäll". Visserligen slog och torterade han honom och kallade honom för fula saker, men de flesta andra var ändå minst hundra gånger värre.

"Jasså, de har roat sig med dig nu", sade Rimak. "Kan du äta själv eller måste jag mata dig, slemkuk?"

Snaga vände sig bort och grät. Rimak blev irriterad - hans empati var inte större än att han inte insåg hur djupt sårande det kunde vara att kalla en fånge för slemkuk. Han tog tag i Snagas hår och tvingade in en bit torkat kött i han mun.

"Ät!"

"Snälla Rimak, låt bli det där", snyftade Snaga. "Jag behöver vatten."

Rimak suckade, tog ett betydligt varsammare tag om Snaga och förde en flaska vatten till hans läppar. Snaga drack några klunkar och sade sedan:

"Jag behöver tvätta mig."

"Tvätta dig? Varför det? Du är inte smutsigare än vanligt, ditt lilla dyngråttskräk", sade Rimak.

"Snälla Rimak, jag behöver verkligen tvätta mig", sade Snaga.

"Åh, nu förstår jag", sade Rimak med plötsligt medlidande i rösten. Våldtäkter var ju inte precis någonting som orcherna i Utumno var ovana vid, och det här var ett av standardsymtomen.

"Det är inte tillåtet att vara snäll mot fångar, broder", sade Rimak. "Jag får inte hjälpa dig med det här. Då åker jag på straff och de ser till att vi inte får träffas mer, och du får en mycket elakare fångvaktare istället. Om alla snagas vore snälla mot varandra skulle vi kunna göra uppror mot Melkor och rymma någon annanstans, och det vill de inte. Och säg nu ingenting om att jag har sagt det här, för de som säger sådana saker blir torterade till döds."

"Var de… beordrade… att göra det där?", stammade Snaga.

"Nej, men cheferna tycker om att de gör det och jag får inte fixa tvättvatten åt dig efteråt."

"Så då kommer inte du att göra det i alla fall?", sade Snaga.

"Nej, det kommer jag inte", sade Rimak. Då kröp Snaga upp i hans knä, och de satt så när Vart kom in och sade åt dem att Snaga skulle på "behandling" hos en av mörkerandarna.

På vägen dit fnissade Vart till och sade: "Och ni två satt och gosades som ett par nygifta alvgrisar. Du tycker visst rent perverst bra om den där lilla dyngråttan till fångsnaga?"

"Inte alls", sade Rimak. "Om du vill kan vi leka med den lille snorvalpen innan när Mörkis är klar."

Snaga var alldeles utmattad när Mörkis var klar med honom. Han låg stilla och bad om nåd när Vart och Rimak misshandlade och våldtog honom. Från den stunden hatade han verkligen Rimak.

"Du får skylla dig själv", sade Rimak. "Man söker inte kärlek och tröst hos en fångvaktare, man gör det bara inte."


	9. Initiation

Kapitel 9. Initiation.

Tiden gick på med nya gräsliga och bisarra företeelser. Bland annat anordnade vakterna bajskrypningstävlingar, som var ett slags stafetter där fångarna skulle krypa genom dynghögar. Efteråt blev fångarna naturligtvis ännu mera trakasserade, utom vinnaren som fick hjälpa vakterna att trakassera sina medfångar.

Snaga vann en sådan där bajskrypningstävling och var först ganska handfallen. Vakterna beordrade honom att slå förloraren och då gjorde han det. Då sade de att han måste slå hårdare och att han aldrig skulle bli en av dem om han fortsatte att vara "så slemmigt jättesnäll". Då slog Snaga medfången hårdare. Sedan körde han ner hans ansikte i bajset och klådde upp honom ordentligt och föreställde sig att det var Rimak han klådde upp.

Snaga funderade ibland på att försöka sätta dit Rimak för det där han sade om att de skulle kunna göra uppror mot om Melkor om de vore tillräckligt snälla mot varandra, men det var någonting som hindrade honom, kanske någonting med visionen i sig. Den var för fin för att Melkor skulle få det, trots att det var svikaren och våldtäktsmannen Rimak som hade uttalat den.

"Det känns inte hederligt att avslöja hemligheten, men när jag blir en av dem skall jag lönnmörda Rimak eller slå ihjäl honom i ett slagsmål", tänkte Snaga.

Efter ett tag blev Snaga flyttad till ett annat ställe, där han blev torterad något mindre ofta, fick mer mat och ibland sattes hjälpa till med olika arbetsuppgifter, främst metallframställning. Ibland fick han titta på hur andra fångar blev torterade i den nivå som han hade lämnat.

Senare fördes Snaga till Melkor, som skulle besluta att han skulle räknas till orchernas led. Melkor var stor och svart, och han hade en sådan gudomlig utstrålning som Oromë, fast mörkare och ondare. Snaga föll på knä framför honom.

Ett alvbarn fördes in i rummet och en orch räckte ett svärd till Snaga. "Döda det!", sade Melkor och pekade på barnet, och hans fruktansvärda blick grävde sig in i Snagas själ. Snaga reste sig långsamt, gick fram till barnet och högg huvudet av det.

"Kom hit!", beordrade Melkor. Snaga lydde. Melkor lät honom dricka ur en bägare med samma sorts dricka som han hade fått av Rimak då han nyligen hade kommit till Utumno.

"Vad heter du?", frågade Melkor.

"Snaga", sade Snaga.

"Alla av din sort heter Snaga", sade Melkor. "Du skall få ett namn till, så att det lättare går att skilja dig från andra. Från och med nu heter du även Gork."

Sedan sade Melkor åt vakterna att föra hans nya snaga till gruvan. Snaga, numera Gork, följde lydigt med. Det kändes alldeles overkligt, och han visste inte efteråt om han kände sig mest äcklad över sitt mord på alvbarnet, glad för att han äntligen var upptagen i gemenskapen (sådan den nu än var) och till och med hade fått ett riktigt namn, eller rädd för den stora tomheten som fyllde honom.


	10. Gork gruvsnaga

Kapitel 10. Gork gruvsnaga.

Snaga, numera Gork, blev alltså förd till gruvan. Han fick arbeta bredvid en orch som hette Nong, som hade arbetat länge i gruvan och hade förtroendet att ibland föra tillrätta nykomlingar. Gork började känna sig riktigt nöjd med att äntligen inte vara fångsnaga längre.

"Åhå, snart märker du att det inte är så kul att vara gruvsnaga heller!", sade Nong.

Det visade sig vara ett tungt och hårt arbete, och de var vaktade av balroger som piskade dem som inte arbetade tillräckligt hårt. Ofta till döds. Balrogerna stressade på Nong och Gork så mycket att Nong knappt fick tillfälle att lära Gork exakt hur malmen såg ut. Det var en hemsk ljudnivå. Efter ett långt arbetspass undrade Gork om han verkligen hade fått det så mycket bättre.

På matrasten blev det slagsmål om att vissa hade stulit andras lyxplattor och brutit dem i sin egen soppa. Gork undrade hur de orkade hålla på.

Gork hade blivit lovad att han skulle få röra sig fritt på rasterna, bara han inte skolkade från arbetet. Han åt upp snabbt och gick sedan ut från den stökiga matsalen, där slagsmålet hade krävt ett antal dödsoffer.

Utanför matsalen stötte han på en orcherkvinna, som han funderade på om han hade sett tidigare. Hon gick fram till honom med ett leende på läpparna och tafsade honom på snoppen.

För ett kort ögonblick blev Gork rädd, för han var en aning traumatiserad av våldtäkterna som nämns i tidigare kapitel. Sedan betänkte han att det var en hona som var mindre än han själv, och bestämde sig för att ge igen lagom hårt.

Efter samlaget sjönk de båda orcherna utmattade och tillfredställda ner på golvet, helt obekymrade om att någon kunde se dem. Gork tänkte att han aldrig hade varit så lycklig i hela sitt liv. Sedan somnade han och drömde om den avlägsna tid då han faktiskt hade det.

Snart blev de emellertid uppkörda av en balrog, som ville att de skulle upp och jobba igen. Gork fick ett piskrapp i ena benet, och även om det var ett relativt löst rapp blev han halt för några dagar framåt.

Tiden gick. Den mesta tiden gick åt till arbete. Ibland blev det matraster och sovraster. Det blev alltid blodiga slagsmål, som Gork alltid försökte se till att inte bli inblandad i. Varje dag blev orchiska gruvarbetare ihjälslagna av varandra på fritiden och balroger på arbetstid.

Förutom att slåss mot varandra ägnade orcherna sin fritid åt att ragga, som Loiliri hade gjort med Gork redan första dagen han var där. Vid den här tiden hade orcherna inga regler om vem som fick ligga med vem utan var tämligen promiskuösa. Ofta hittade de några favoriter som de var med flera gånger och lärde känna en aning (om vilka de hade ett begrepp som kan översättas med "knullkompisar"), men förutom det var det rena engångsligg.

När Melkor skapade sitt recept för att göra alver till orcher lade han förmodligen in testosteron i receptet: i alla fall tenderar orcher att vara aggressiva, kåta och fysiskt starka.

Att det var en fördel att låta orcherna vara starka är väl en självklarhet, och att mörkrets furste ville ha dem aggressiva är inte heller så konstigt med tanke på att det gör det lättare för dem att vara sadistiska mot sina fiender och svårare för dem att samarbeta för mycket med varandra.

När det nu var så att massor av orcher blev ihjälslagna i krig, i slagsmål eller som bestraffning var det naturligtvis en evolutionär nödvändighet att de hade en effektiv fortplantning. Det var helt enkelt en så hög omsättning på orcher att det inte hade fungerat om de av naturen vore lika kyska som alverna.


	11. Löftet till Loiliri

(Först en liten författarkommentar tillägnad min kollega Ulrika Fjellborg - när man tar bort och byter ut kapitel blir gamla "reviews" kvar, så din kommentar kan te sig ganska malplacerad till mitt nya kapitel 11, men jag vet att den är till en sämre verision av det som nu är kapitel 10).

Kapitel 11. Löftet till Loiliri.

En gång hittade Gork Loiliri gråtande och med sönderrivna kläder. Han tog tag i hennes axel och frågade vad som hade hänt. Loiliri for genast upp och spottade och fräste och gav Gork en smäll. Gork tog tag i hennes handleder och dängde henne mot väggen och höll fast henne där.

"Lägg av att ställa till slagsmål för ingenting! Det är jag, Gork, och jag frågade bara vad som hade hänt!"

"Iiiiih!! Låt mig vara!", sade Loiliri.

"Är det de storskändande kräken Conak och Vart som har varit på dig eller har du bara blivit galen i alla fall?", frågade Gork.

"Inte vet väl jag ett stinkande mögelsvampsnår av vad de dyngråttorna heter!", sade Loiliri. "Stick iväg, jag har ingen lust att knulla med dig!"

Gork släppte Loiliri några sekunder men tyckte sig inte kunna bara gå iväg utan att försöka hjälpa henne. Han tänkte på hur han själv hade känt sig i samma situation och kom på en idé.

"Kom, vi går till hinkrummet!", sade han och började släpa iväg med henne. Loiliri förstod naturligtvis inte att Gork helt oskuldsfullt tänkte tvätta av henne i en hink utan trodde att han tänkte våldta henne i hinkrummet, så hon började slåss. Det blev ett slagsmål och Gork vann.

"Varför in i hjärnan på en tumskruv börjar du slåss hela tiden, din dyngdrypande mögelkärring!?", sade Gork som började bli ganska arg.

"Om jag är en mögelkärring så borde det väl inte vara så stjärnhimmelssvårt för dig att låta mig vara ifred?", sade Loiliri.

"Vad tror du om mig? Jag är ingen våldtäktsman! Jag har aldrig våldtagit någon och lovar att aldrig göra det heller! Jag tänkte bara….", började Gork.

"Jaha, men snälla låt mig vara ifred", sade Loiliri. "Du kan ändå inte hjälpa mig!"

Gork lomade iväg. En ganska kort tid senare fick han veta av en annan orcherkvinna att Loiliri hade tagit livet av sig. Då blev han mycket dyster till sinnes och tänkte igenom vad som hade hänt när han träffade henne för sista gången, och allt som Rimak tidigare hade sagt och gjort.

"Loiliri", viskade han. "Jag lovar att aldrig, aldrig någonsin våldta någon."


	12. Makternas krig

Kapitel 12. Makternas krig.

När Oromë hade kommit tillbaka till Valinor, höll valarna ett rådslag och beslutade att dra ut i krig mot Melkor för att rädda alverna. Alltså drog de ut och förstörde Angband, som var det västligaste av Melkors fästen och som kontrollerades av hans andreman Sauron.

Det strömmade in flyktingar från Angband till Utumno, och i Utumno förberedde man sig för att stå emot en belägring. Massor av orcher snabbutbildades till krigare, däribland Gork, som liksom så många andra darrade av skräck inför de rykten han hörde förtäljas om deras fasansfulla fiender från väster om havet.

Snart kom valarna fram till Utumno orcherna blev skickade rakt på sina oövervinnliga fiender och dödade i massor. En del lyckades fly eftersom ingen brydde sig om dem längre; de hade en mycket ringa betydelse i detta krig mellan gudamakter.

Gork fann sig stå bredvid Rimak av alla orcher och slåss mot en maia. Det hade förmodligen blivit slutet för både Gork och Rimak om inte en stor mörkerande hade dödat maian i ett svep, gripit tag i de båda orchernas nackskinn och snabbt slängt ner dem i källaren.

Gork slog huvudet i källargolvet och svimmade. När han vaknade höll Rimak på att släpa honom i en unken källargång. Marken skakade, det hördes tjut och åsknedslag och det rasade stenar från taket. Gork började treva efter vapen för att döda Rimak och fick tag i en kniv. Rimak tog av honom kniven och släppte den på golvet.

"Lägg av!", sade Rimak och höll fast Gorks handleder i ett järngrepp. "Jag vet att jag är en slemdrypande dyngmöglig svikare och en fullständigt värdelös dyngråtta som har skändat min egen bror, men om du inte tar det lugnt och kniper käft är det inte bara jag som är död innan en kackerlacka hinner kila halvvägs över en streckbänk! Vi måste fly."

"Jag är inte din bror!", protesterade Gork.

De kom till en liten källarhåla där det satt massor av orcher och tryckte, och satt där motsvarande flera dygn och väntade tills det hade blivit lugnt utanför. Lyckligtvis fanns det vatten och proviant där, så de behövde inte äta upp varandra. Gork försökte i alla fall vid några tillfällen strypa Rimak i sömnen, vilket bara ledde till att han fick stryk av Rimaks vänner.

Under tiden tog valarna tillfånga Melkor och förde honom till Valinor, där han blev dömd till tre åldrars (dvs. motsvarande ca. 11 000 år) i fängelse i Mandos salar (dvs. i dödsriket).

Borta hos alverna hade det blivit jordbävning och Cuiviénenost hade blivit jämnat med marken.


End file.
